Happily Ever After or Not
by Jdragonfire29
Summary: Revised turn from the series finale. Takes place from balcony scene and everthing after that in finale is ignored. This is my new take on it.
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER...OR NOT**

_A/N: I know I have been off the grid for a bit due to family stuff going on but after watching the series finale, my aggrivated muse came in full force. I have no idea what the writers were thinking with that episode but I thank the world for fan fiction._

* * *

Mary stood out on the balcony with Marshall, concerned as to why he so urgently needed to speak with her. Nothing could have prepared her for the words that came next.

"You're my partner. You're my best friend. And I love you...I love Abigail deeply and because I do, I need you to release me," Marshall continued and Mary's chest tightened. "I need to be free enough to have a life with Abigail and I need you to be OK enough for that to happen...because if you call, I'll come every time."

Mary stood staring at him, shell shocked. Her chest tight and she could feel the tears threaten to spill. Mary did what she always did, pulled herself together, locking her emotions in tightly. "Fine." She walked away from him, yanking the door open and walked into the office, grateful she didn't hear him follow. She went straight to Stan and calmly knocked. "Stan?"

"Yeah Mare?" Stan looked up and was surprised by the hurt he saw in his Inspector's eyes.

"It's quiet. You alright if I take rest of day?" Mary kept her voice calm, hoping Stan didn't question her.

Stan couldn't hide his surprise, she never took time off voluntarily. "Of course."

Mary gave him a tight smile, quickly turning to her desk, grabbing a few items and stepped into the elevator, before Marshall came back inside. As soon as the doors closed, she sagged against the wall. "The one person who never left, finally had enough." Mary mumbled, her voice thick with emotion, as the composure she was desperately trying to hold started to break away. "Dammit."

Marshall had stood on the balcony, staring transfixed at the spot where his partner stood. His throat burned as he tried to reign in his emotions. The emotion that crossed over Mary's face haunted him and he chose Abigail over Mary, the realization gave him a overwhelming sense on unease. "What have I done?" He mumbled, struggling to right himself with his actions. Finally, he walked into the office and immediately noticed her absence. He walked over to Stan's office. "Hey Stan, where did Mary disappear to?"

Stan looked up from the boxes he was packing, to study his other inspector. He knew something went down on that balcony, he saw them step out there. "She took a personal day." He could see the pain flash across Marshall's face and knew his instincts were right.

"Okay thanks." Marshall responded distracted and headed back to his desk.

* * *

Mary arrived home to Brandy watching Nora. She had to admit her kid sister was good with her.

"You alright?" Brandy shook her from her thoughts. "You're home early and seem upset?"

"Yeah, no I'm fine." Mary smiled at her and ran a hand over Nora's head. "You ok watching her for awhile?"

" Yeah, need all the practice I can get." Brandy smiled, letting out a laugh.

"No practicing on my kid. I like her in one piece." Mary quipped.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Brandy smiled and started babbling at Nora.

"Great. Cell is on if you need me." Mary stood up, kissed Nora on the head, grabbing her keys and quickly left.

Once in the car, she had no destination or place she needed to be, really she just wanted to drive and clear her head. Hours, she had been on the road for hours, when she finally pulled over and looked at where she had ended up. "Lola." She whispered, as she saw the abandoned garage where her and Marshall were holed up after he was shot. She let herself cry as she sat there remembering.

_'I feel like I'm the keeper of this exotic animal, and I spend my time either protecting you from the world or the world from you. And it's just...it's a lot of responsibility.'_

_'I'm sorry, but that's your job,' She kissed him on the cheek. 'and you cannot quit.'_

_'Okay'_

She took the time she needed to grieve, pulling herself together and headed back to Albuquerque. It was around 6pm, as she pulled into Stan's driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

HAPPILY EVER AFTER...OR NOT

Stan saw the car lights flash across his window, as he poured himself a drink. He walked over to the door and saw Mary walking up. "Mary?" She looked up at him and he braced himself. "Everything alright?"

Mary gave him a brief smile. "Can we talk?"

"Of course, come in." He stepped back to let her walk in and closed the door. She walked in with him. "Drink?" He held up the bottle of red he opened, just before her arrival, pulling out another glass.

She nodded, hoping it would take the edge off. "I'm sorry to barge in on you."

Stan had just finished pouring the wine, as she apologized and he knew something was wrong. The Inspector he knew, never apologized so easily. He handed her the glass, as they both sat at his dining room table. "Come on Mare, I know you well enough to know something is wrong."

She was focused on the wine glass in her hand. "Can I transfer to DC with you?"

Mary looked up at him and he could see a very broken women sitting before him. "What happened with Marshall today?"

Her eyes quickly met his. "He...he asked me to release him...so he could move on with Abigail." Mary took a shuddering breath. "He said I needed to let him go and stop calling, so he basically broke up with me...friends, partners...whatever the hell we were...doesn't matter now anyway, as he would be my new boss."

Stan's heart broke for Mary. "I'm sorry." He meant it fully.

Mary gave him a watery smile. "It's my fault.." A few tears fell. "I wouldn't jump when he was ready and I was too afraid I would ruin him." She looked at Stan, surprising herself at how open she was being with her former boss. "I love him. I have for awhile...you even know my track record, I would ruin him...but I never thought...in not pursuing a relationship with him I would lose him altogether." Mary finally just sobbed.

Stan was shocked, the woman he knew would never cry openly in front of anyone, well anyone but Marshall. He quickly stood walking over and hugged her. "If you really want to come to DC, I will make it happen."

"Really?" She mumbled against him.

He laughed softly. "Yes really, it's what family does."

Mary hugged him tightly and was grateful with every fiber of her being. "Thank you."

Once she calmed down, Stan released her and they sat sipping their wine, discussing DC. It was agreed that she would stay behind at first, until he found a suitable agent to replace her. This gave her time to get everything in order in Albuquerque and ensure the witness caseload was covered.


	3. Chapter 3

HAPPILY EVER AFTER...OR NOT

Mary drove home, relieved and if she was honest, scared. _'Did she really truly want to leave Albuquerque and head out to Washington DC? This is why Stan wants me to wait and not just take off, he is pulling a Marshall on me.'_ "Crap." She pulled into her driveway and headed inside. It was quiet, Brandy was asleep and Nora was sound asleep in her crib. She smiled down at her daughter and her heart swelled. "Sweet dreams." Mary went to her room, stripping down and falling into bed. Her thoughts were running. _'What about Brandy and Jinx? Would they stay here? Would Brandy come back with me and Jinx stay here? I would prefer that over Jinx coming with us. Lastly, what about Mark? Would he be alright with me taking off with Nora?'_ Mary sighed. "Too much crap to deal with." She finally sagged down into the pillows and fell into a fitful sleep.

"Mary? You're going to be late." Brandy's voice pulled Mary from her slumber. Mary looked at the clock and was amazed to find it was 8am. "Crap." Mary slung back the covers and slipped on her robe, walking out into the nursery. "Hey sleepy, looks like we both slept in." Mary picked her up and carried her out to the kitchen to find Brandy making coffee. "Bless you."

Brandy laughed. "You're welcome." She says as she puts a glass of coffee on the table for Mary and brought over Nora's breakfast. "You alright today?"

Mary finished putting Nora in her high chair and sat down next to him, taking a big gulp of coffee. "Yeah, I'm better." She looked at her sister and decided to bite the bullet. "Have a seat squish, we need to talk."

Brandy looked worried and sat down, gripping her cup of tea. "Sure."

"How would you feel about moving to Washington DC?" Mary decided to broach the topic without all the details, if she could.

"What? Why are you asking?" Brandy looked concerned.

Mary took a breath. "Things have changed in my office and it might be beneficial for me to go with Stan, he was just promoted."

Brandy's eyes were wide. "What about Marshall?"

Mary's chest tightened. "He was promoted to Stan's position now."

"So he would be your boss?" Brandy was watching Mary intently, trying to figure out where this was coming from.

"Yes and he is going to be marrying Abigail soon. It's a good fit for him." Mary could barely get the words past her lips.

Realization hit Brandy, this all involved Marshall, that is what was making Mary make such a drastic change. "Okay." Brandy looked at her big sister and remembered every sacrifice she made for her, protecting her, raising her and she gently grabbed Mary's hand. "If it's want you want, then yeah I will go with you."

Mary looked surprised. "You would?" She had been expecting endless questions and resistance.

"Yeah, can't have my niece growing up that far from your future niece or nephew." Brandy smiled.

Mary leaned over and hugged her sister. "Thanks Squish."

"Anytime." Brandy was thrilled to be close with Mary again. "What about Mom?"

Mary released her. "Good question. She has a good support group of friends here and her studio. I think she should stay here, but that is really up to her."

Mary took a breath. "I am still thinking it over, so let's not bring her into this yet. Let's keep it between you and I, okay?" Brandy nodded. They sat and talked more, while Mary fed Nora. Mary put Nora in her playpen and got ready for work. She was running late, but it was Friday and Stan was still in charge through next week. "Thanks for watching Nora, what do you say the three of us go out to dinner tonight?" Brandy grinned, her eyes glassy. "Sounds good." Mary gave Nora a kiss on her forehead and one to Brandy as well, before heading out the door. She stopped and picked up Stan's favorite pastries and coffee on the way in. The looks of surprise from Delia and Marshall were priceless.

Stan and her just exchanged a knowing smile, as she handed him his latte. "Why thank you Inspector." He grinned taking a sip and grabbing a pastry.

"Anytime." Mary smiled. "Marshall, Delia, there is coffee and pastry for you too. Dig in." Mary grabbed her coffee and donut, sitting at her desk focusing on a threat assessment.

Stan was watching Marshall, noting how his eyes were locked on Mary. His gaze seemed pained and lost. Stan was tempted to speak to the man, but didn't want to betray Mary's trust, especially since she gave it so rarely. He walked out of his office, just watching his Inspectors and felt a pang of sadness, knowing he would miss them.

Mary's phone rang and she answered, not noticing both men watching her. "This is Mary. Donna, calm down...Where are you?...Ok stay put, I'm on my way." Mary tucked her badge in her pocket, grabbing her gun from the drawer, holstering it and slinging on her jacket, heading for the door.

"Mary?" "Mary?" Both Stan and Marshall called out for her.

She turned, realizing she was about to leave without giving them a status. "Sorry, Donna Krantz, she is crying over something with her boyfriend. She wasn't making much sense, I am sure it's fine. I will check in with you in an hour." She kept her eyes on Stan, who gave her a nod as before she turned and left.

"You don't think she needs backup?" Marshall looked concerned at Stan.

"She is a big girl, she will assess when she pulls up and call if she needs us." Stan dismissed Marshall frustrated at the entire situation between the two Marshals. "You need to focus on learning the duties you will be taking over in a weeks time." Marshall was surprised by Stan's abruptness, but accepted defeat and focused on all the paperwork that was now piling up on his desk.

* * *

Mary arrived at Donna's place to find her sobbing at the door. Apparently, her boyfriend broke up with her, Mary just rolled her eyes. "You called me panicking because of a breakup? I thought you were in danger."

The witness just sobbed harder. "Mary...I...I'm..sorry...I'm just alone here... I don't have anybody but you."

Mary felt bad for her and hugged her, letting her cry it out. "Men are assholes. Trust me, they don't improve with age."

Donna laughed a little through the tears. "Good to know."

Mary's phone rang and she sighed. "Sorry it's the office." She flipped open her phone. "This is Mary...Hi Stan, sorry...yeah, we are fine here. I should be back in an hour or so."

Once Mary was sure the witness was calm, she headed out to her car and made her way back to the office. She pulled into the garage and parked. She had just stepped out of the car, closing the door when she felt a hand clamp over her mouth. She could smell the chloroform and she brought back her elbow hitting her assailant in the ribs. They locked an arm around her, un-phased by her attempts at escape. She lifted her legs off the ground, pushing off from her car to knock them off balance. She heard a vehicle pull up and knew she was screwed, she kicked her foot hard to break the window of her car, hoping someone noticed the damage, before she lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

HAPPILY EVER AFTER...OR NOT

Marshall was officially worried. Mary had been gone too long. "Stan, have you talked to Mary?"

Stan looked up from his desk. "Yeah, talked to her at 11a and said she would be here in a bit." Stan glanced at the clock. It was 2pm and no sign of her. He put the phone on speaker and dialed Mary, getting her voicemail and hung up. "No answer."

Stan and Marshall exchanged a look, both were worried. Marshall pulled up the number for Donna and dialed her. "Donna, it's Marshall Man...yes, is Mary still there?...When did she leave?" His stomach clenched. "No, nothing to worry about, her battery probably ran down. Thank you." He hung up and walked over to Stan. "Donna said she left around noon." Marshall ran a worried hand over his face and picked up the phone and dialed Mary's house. "Brandy, it's Marshall...yeah, thank you. Is Mary there?...No." Marshall looked over at Stan, even more concerned. "No, don't worry she is probably just ignoring my calls...will do thanks."

"I don't like this." Stan stood there, hands on his hips, officially worried.

Delia walked over. "I called security and they said Mary's car is in the garage." Delia looked at Stan and Marshall. "Her window is broken, they are pulling the security tapes."

"Let's go!" Stan shouted, Marshall and Delia flanked him as they made their way to the garage. Mary's car had a dent on the door and a hole through the driver door window. "Shit." Stan ran a hand over his head. "Not good."

Marshall hadn't said a word, but his jaw was clenched, body tense. "She put up a fight." He walked away and headed for the security office to view the tapes. Stan followed. Delia stayed behind to see if she could find anymore on site. Marshall busted into the security office. "Tapes?"

"They are loading up now." The security officer swallowed hard, knowing he was in deep trouble for not noticing something was wrong. "Here you go."

The feed came up and they set it to 12:15p and started fast forwarding till they saw Mary's car pull in. Stan pointed. "There!" They watched her park and get out. A man unseen anywhere previous on camera appeared and put a hand over her mouth. They watched her fight until she lost consciousness and loaded her into the trunk of a car. Stan whirled onto the security guard. "Where the hell were you?"

"Sir, I...uh went to my locker to grab my lunch. My relief called out sick." The security guard knew he was screwed.

"I'm sorry...you what!" Marshall grabbed the guard by his collar.

"Stand down Inspector!" Stan's voice was gruff. Marshall released the guard. "Sit, you are in a world of trouble at the moment. Your supervisor is on his way in. Don't move!" The security guard just nodded numbly. Stan focused back on the tape. "Can we make out a plate or either of the men?"

Marshall sat at the computer and tried to zoom in. "No plates and both are wearing ski masks."

Stan jaw clenched. "We need to go over her witnesses and see who this could tie back to." Marshall nodded and ran back to their office. The security supervisor arrived and Stan updated him on what occurred. He took the copy of the security footage and headed out to see if Delia had anything new.

* * *

Marshall's hands were shaking, as he sat at her desk reading through her witness list. None of them raised any red flags. He had a gnawing feeling this was personal. "Her dad."

Stan had walked into the office, just in time to hear Marshall's mutter. "What?"

"There is nothing in her witness coverage that raise any red flags, but what if this is personal. What about her dad?" Marshall looked at Stan, hoping he saw this too.

Stan stared at Marshall, mulling. "He's dead, Cormac Sullivan is dead. Who would go after Mary in retaliation?"

Marshall shrugged. "I will keep digging into Cormac's background, Delia can keep digging the witness route."

"Divide and conquer." Stan mind was reeling. "Agreed, I will make some calls."

Marshall's cell phone rang. He looked at the ID and saw it was Abigail. He hit ignore and continued desperately searching for his partner.

* * *

Three hours later, Delia came to same conclusion as Marshall. This had nothing to do with a witness. Now, all three of them were digging into one James Wiley Shannon and his old associates. Marshall's cell phone rang and this time he answered, it was Brandy. "Brandy, hi. I will be over in fifteen minutes...it's ok just don't let anyone else in." Marshall hung up. "Brandy was suppose to go out to dinner with Mary tonight. I am going to go get them and bring them here just to be safe."

Stan gave Marshall a nod, they needed to protect them and especially Nora. Marshall ran out of the office and broke all the speed limits driving to Mary's house, very careful to ensure nobody was following him. He knocked and Brandy yanked the door open. "Marshall, what is going on?"

It was the first time Marshall had seen Brandy, since her return and she indeed was very pregnant. "Mary was kidnapped."

Brandy started crying. "Oh god..."

Marshall came in and led her into the house, securing the door behind them. "Listen, I need you to pack up your things, everything you need for Nora and we are going to go somewhere more secure till we get this settled out."

Brandy nodded, went to her room and started throwing things in a suitcase. Marshall went into the nursery and checked on Nora, who was sleeping soundly. He grabbed her diaper bag and started putting clothes, diapers and some toys in it. He gently lifted Nora out of the crib and wrapped her up in a blanket. He walked out, Nora's bag slung over his shoulder and into the kitchen, quickly adding jars of her food to the bag. "Brandy?"

"Yeah?" She called from her room.

"I have Nora set, let me know when you are ready and I will take your bag." He didn't want her lifting anything, knowing she was going to pack far too much stuff.

"Ok, I am ready." Brandy walked out and took Nora from Marshall.

He was happily surprised to see just one suitcase, albeit heavy. He grabbed it and headed to the door. "Stay here." He walked outside and loaded Brandy's suitcase and Nora's stuff into the car. He went back in to get Brandy. "Stay behind me."

Brandy was shaking like a leaf, but held onto Nora tightly, who was still sound asleep. He got them to the car, putting them both in the back seat. "No car seat?"

Marshall was in the driver seat, already pulling out. "No, I know it's not ideal, but I need you to be able to hunker down on the floor with her in case something happens." He could see the fear in her eyes. "I won't let anything happen to either of you. Trust me." He saw Brandy nod and he took off, driving right back to the office.


	5. Chapter 5

HAPPILY EVER AFTER...OR NOT

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but felt it necessary for the scene.

* * *

Darkness. She was envolped in darkness. Mary opened her eyes and saw nothing, controlling her breathing, she stayed still trying to hear or listen in to her captors. Her feet were lashed together, her hands chained over her head and she was dangling in the air. Her mind flashed back to the time in Spanky's basement. _'This can't be happening again.'_ There was no sound, it was eerily quiet. She was alone. She tried to struggle against the bindings to no avail. She closed her eyes, her breathing increased as panic started to seep in. Slow, calm steady breaths. She spoke to herself trying to calm her nerves. Her inner Marshall was telling her the other senses heightened when one of them was incapacitated. The room smelled damp, musky and she could smell motor oil.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching and muffled voices.

"Look who finally woke up." The man entered and shined a light in her face, backhanding her so she opened her eyes. The light blocked her view of the mans face. "Mary Elizabeth Shannon, who would have thought James Shannon would have a kid become US Marshal." The man laughed.

Mary licked her lips, tasting the blood from the blow. "What do you want fuckwit? In case you missed the memo, he's dead."

The man smacked her again. "You definitely have his temper though." The man stood closer to her, the light continued to block her view. "James has been dead before and still manages to pop back up."

"He is dead, died in my fucking arms! He is being cremated at Knolls Funeral Home, if you want confirmation." Mary spit the words at them. "What the hell are you nitwits looking for?"

"Your old man, still owes us a great deal of money...not to mention some payback for killing Cormac." The other man in the room stepped forward, but Mary still could not make out faces. "We'll check the Funeral Home for a body, you better hope it's still there and not dust. If he is dead, there is still the matter of the money we are owed."

Mary snorted. "Well, I can't help you there, seeing as I am a US Marshal and not a crook. I have no idea where he kept his stash. Keep in mind you kill me, you will have a shitstorm you can't imagine hunt your asses down." Mary was furious and just wanted to get home. "I didn't know the man, first time I saw him since I was a kid was three days ago." The men holding her didn't say anything. They just left the light on her and walked out of the room. "Fuck! This is just great. Way to go Daddy, get me in another fucking mess because of your shit." Mary screamed, tears of frustration running down her face. She closed her eyes and thought about Nora and Marshall.


	6. Chapter 6

HAPPILY EVER AFTER...OR NOT

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. :) Just a note, for the purposes of this story Mary has not found the briefcase in her basement yet. I couldn't remember when that happened in finale and really couldn't get myself to watch it again to check.

* * *

Brandy was asleep on the couch in Stan's office. Nora was playing in a crib that Marshall commandeered from the daycare center in their building.

Stan managed to get them access to all the FBI files on James Shannon, even more visibility then during the Spanky incident. Associates, enemies, allies and each of them were digging through it to try and find out who or where they were keeping Mary.

* * *

Mary was exhausted. She lifted her head, trying to see if there was any way to get out of her bindings. The heat from the lamp, blinding and scorching her skin. She could see the chains wrapped around her wrists and knew there was no way out of them. _'I'm screwed.'_ The door swung open and her captors came waltzing back in. "Aww...miss me?" Her voice raspy and parch.

They laughed at her.

"You are a wildcracker aren't ya." One walked closer to her. "We'll see if you can keep up that attitude." He grabbed her face. "We're checkin out the funeral home, but we thought..." He paused, giving her a squirmy grin. "I would keep you company, till they get back." He ran a hand along Mary's face and she tried to move away. "Now that wasn't very nice."

The man hit her across the face and she could feel her head explode with pain. He laughed, then continued to hit her. _'Marshall!'_ She lost track of how long the man beat her, no longer able to brace herself for the incoming blows, praying she passed out. A knock broke through her haze; the man suddenly stopped his attack and exited the room.

She sagged and let exhaustion wash over her, vaguely hearing her captors talking. Their voices growing louder as an argument ensued.

"Shannon knows plenty! Find out where that money is!"

Mary's ears perked at that voice, it was familiar.

"She doesn't know anything more then what she told us. What do you have against this woman anyway?"

"She damn well does, her whole family is crooked. Now get back in there and get it out of her!"

The pieces clicked in place and Mary's body tensed with realization. _'O'Conner'_

* * *

Marshall, Stan and Delia found two properties owned by Cormac through a shell corporation. B ased on the locations, they picked the property just outside Albuquerque, as it was the most isolated. Stan quickly updated Brandy and they all headed out.

They went in quiet, parking on the next block to ensure they didn't alert their arrival. Each in full gear: bullet proof vest, guns drawn and backup weapon at the ready. Stan and Delia took the back and Marshall the front, as each approached, shouting could be heard.

"Just tell us where he put the money and we can end this quick!" A loud crack echoed through the building, causing all three Marshals to wince. "You know...I can make this last for days, if you don't tell me now!" Mary spit the blood in her mouth at the man. "You bitch!"

Marshall slowly approached, making his way in the building. Two men were seated at a table, twenty feet from where Marshall entered, spotting him immediately. Both pulled their guns to fire, but Marshall took them out quickly, his focus to get to Mary.

Stan and Delia were at the back of the building, about to go in when they heard the shots, immediately breaking in the door, guns drawn.

Marshall made his way across the room, stepping through the door and was rooted in place at the sight of Mary. She was hanging from the ceiling by her hands, more importantly, a man standing behind her, holding her close to him. "Federal Marshal drop your weapon!" The man didn't move. "Slowly, step away from the woman, drop your weapon and put your hands in the air!"

Stan move in closer, scanning the perimeter to ensure there was nobody else in the room with them. Delia moved around to the back wall to get a clear shot of the man holding Mary.

The man smiled. "I don't think so." He shoved the knife through Mary's back, causing her to gurgle out in pain.

Delia had a clear shot of the man and fired. He dropped to the ground; keeping her gun on him, moving closer.

"Mary!" Marshall ran over to her, grabbing the light, shining it up and away from her to see where the chain led.

Stan was now beside Mary, gently wrapping an arm around her. "Mare...I got you."

Marshall found the winch on the wall and slowly lowered Mary into Stan's arms. Marshall could hear Delia calling for an ambulance as he started to try releasing her hands and feet from the chains. "Mare...we're here." His voice cracked. "Hold on."

Stan ripped off his vest, pulling off his dress shirt, pressing it to her back, trying to staunch the bleeding. Mary felt nothing, her body just felt heavy. She cracked open her eyes and gave a pained smile to Stan, who was hovering over her.

Marshall was finally able to free her arms, which caused her to groan. "Sorry...hold on cowgirl."

Mary smiled softly, loving the tear of endearment that fell from his lips, unable to reply. She felt like she was drowning, she knew her lungs were slowly filling up with blood. Her strength was flowing from her and she knew she would slip away soon. Struggling to keep her eyes open, the world became blurry and dark as she finally surrendered to oblivion.


	7. Chapter 7

HAPPILY EVER AFTER...OR NOT

A/N: Love the reviews and alerts! They most definitely encourage me to write faster :) Even started writing for the other two IPS fics that I have been stuck on.

* * *

"Mare? Mary stay with me." Marshall was pleading with her, as her eyes fluttered closed.

Stan kept pressure on the stab wound, relieved to hear sirens approaching.

Delia rechecked the building to ensure there were no more bad guys lurking. When the ambulance arrived, she directed them to Mary.

Marshall reluctantly stepped away upon their arrival, to give them room. Stan followed suit, as soon as they took over trying to stop her from bleeding out.

The EMTs worked quickly to try and stabilize Mary. All three Marshals were unable to keep up with the medical jargon they were shouting. They transferred Mary to a gurney and started wheeling her to the ambulance.

Marshall looked to Stan. "Stan?"

"Go." Marshall started after the EMTs. "Delia & I will meet you there!"

Delia walked up to Stan, worried. "She doesn't look good."

Stan nodded. "She is a fighter." He looked over to the man Delia shot. "We need to see if there is anything here pointing to who else was involved."

Delia nodded and they both started their search. Stan called from the building phone and asked for the luds to be pulled, hoping it would give them more leads.

* * *

Marshall sat in the ambulance near Mary's head, trying to stay out of their way. "Mare, you gotta fight, today is not the day." He was desperate to touch her. "Stay with me."

"BP is dropping, she's going into cardiac arrest." The EMT shouted, pulling out an amp of epi. "Epi in."

"Breathing shallow, lungs are full." The other emt was working frantically to keep her breathing.

Marshall's whole body was on edge, his mind a panic. "Come on Mary fight!"

A solid beep rang through the ambulance. "She's flatlined! Starting compressions!"

Marshall had tears streaking his face. He couldn't believe he might watch her die. They arrived at the hospital. One of the EMTs straddled Mary to continue compressions, as they unloaded and wheeled her away. Marshall ran with them, trying to follow, but was stopped by a nurse. "Sorry sir, you can't go with her."

Marshall stepped back and sagged against the wall, his mind flashing to the last time her stood here. _'Irony.'_ His mind teased him. _'Same door, same hall and once again Mary.'_ He slid to the ground, silent tears falling, utterly devastated.

His phone rang and he saw it was Stan. "Stan...not good...can you get Brandy and Nora." His voice cracked. "They should be here...and my go bag...yeah...ok." Marshall flipped the phone closed. He stood and went to the mens room and scrubbed his hands raw, trying to remove any trace of her life blood. He went to the nurses station and secured a private waiting room, where he finally just sat, staring blankly, hoping and praying she pulled through again.

* * *

Stan and Delia finished up at the crime scene, resulting in no new leads. They stopped at Stan, so he could change into blood free attire before getting Brandy and Nora.

Delia waited in the car while Stan went into the office. Brandy immediately looked up at him, silently asking about her sister.

"We found her. She is hurt badly. Marshall went with her to the hospital." He kept his voice calm, even though he was far from it.

"Can we go?" Brandy's voice cracked, tears falling from her eyes.

"Of course, I'm here to take you both over there."

Brandy gave a tearful nod, gathering some things for herself and Nora, heading for the car. Delia gave her a sympathetic smile. "Marshall called, he secured a private waiting room outside the surgical wing."

"Good. Let's go." Stan was anxious to get there, even though he knew there would be no news yet. They walked into the waiting room and Marshall didn't react. Stan walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Marshall?"

Marshall looked up dazed. "Stan."

"Any news?" Stan braced himself.

Marshall just shook his head, finally looking over to Brandy. He stood and walked over, giving her a soft hug, glancing down at Nora. Brandy handed her to him and he took her reverently, kissing her on the head. "You look just like your mommy." His voice a broken whisper. He escorted Brandy to the couch on the nearby wall and then sat in a chair across from her, cradling Nora. Stan and Delia sat beside him and they waited.

* * *

Six hours passed with no word. Nora had taken turns in each of their arms, always returning to Marshalls.

Brandy observed Marshall and could see how much he cared for her sister. She could not understand how broken the two of them had become. "I'm going to go get us some food and something to drink." Stan was about to volunteer to help her, till she continued. "Stan can you watch Nora?" She took Nora from Marshall and handed her to Stan. "Come on, you can help me carry everything back."

Marshall was confused, by the sudden persistence of the young Shannon sister. He stood and followed, heading to the cafeteria.

"Congrats by the way." Brandy decided to ease into her meddling.

Marshall looked at her confused, before realizing what she meant. "Oh...the promotion...yeah thanks."

They grabbed some sandwiches and drinks, slowly making their way back. "Oh and Stan going to DC, big change, he must be happy having Mary there too."

Marshall froze and inside Brandy smiled. "What?"

"Mary with Stan in DC, I couldn't believe it when she told me." Brandy was trying to keep her voice neutral and not give herself away.

"No, she's staying in Albuquerque." Marshall's voice hitched.

Brandy faked regret. "Sorry, I thought you knew."

"You're wrong...she wouldn't leave Albuquerque. She loves it here." He was desperately trying to make sense of this.

Brandy looked at him, determined to convey how serious her next words were. "She loves it here, but it isn't Albuquerque."

Marshall's eyes widened and he followed her blindly back to the waiting room.

Brandy put everything on the table and sat down next to Delia.

Stan immediately noticed Marshall's shell shocked face, as he put everything he was carrying on the table.

"Stan a word please?" He walked out of the waiting room.

Stan looked surprised, looking at Brandy who gave him a sly smile. One he had seen from Mary and knew he was in trouble. He walked out into the hall and Marshall stood glaring at him.

"Mary is going to DC with you?" His voice a harsh whisper.

Stan was not prepared to get into this with him. "Marshall, now is not the time for this discussion." He went to go back, but Marshall grabbed his arm.

"Stan wait...please?" Marshall's eyes teared up.

Stan signed. "It's not my place to tell you if she is going or why, but ask yourself why do you care so much?"

Marshall felt like he had been smacked. "Of course I care! Stan, how can you ask that?"

Stan stepped towards him, not saying a word, just staring Marshall down.

Marshall winced. "She told you...she's leaving because..." His shoulders slumped.

"I will not betray her trust and tell you what we discussed." Stan sighed. "As a friend, I am going to ask you one thing. Are you sure you picked the right woman, because from what I see, there is only one you cannot live without." With that Stan left him, heading back inside. He looked at Brandy who gave him a sheepish smile. "I hope to hell your sister is in a forgiving mood or she might kill us both." He sat down grabbing a sandwich and couldn't help but be proud of her for meddling in this one.

Marshall stood there, his chest tight as Stan's words sunk in. His cell phone startled him, he looked at the caller ID and winced. _'Abigail'_ "This is Marshall...yeah been busy...no, I don't know when I will be home...I'm fine...look, I can't talk right now." Frustrated, he hung up.

He was lost, no longer knowing what he was doing. He could have told her why he was here, where, but he didn't want her here. It felt wrong. He looked up and saw a doctor approaching, his breath caught in this throat. He quickly backed into the waiting room. "Doctor is on his way." He walked over and stood between Stan and Brandy.

"Family of Mary Shannon?" Marshall and Stan nodded, Brandy stood just holding Nora tightly. The doctor motioned for them to sit and Marshall's stomach dropped.

"She is in recovery now." All four of them let out the breath they were holding. "She's not out of the woods yet. It is remarkable she is still alive. The stab wound punctured her lung, although severe, the biggest concern is her kidneys. They took a considerable amount of damage from her attack. We removed her spleen. She has seven broken ribs, as well as damage to both rotator cuffs and her right wrist is broken. I believe that is the one that took most of her weight from the marks on her skin." The doctor paused for a moment, to allow them to absorb everything. "We have her on antibiotics to stave off infection and some additional medication to aid in kidney function."

"Can we see her?" Brandy asked, desperate to see Mary.

"Once she is out of recovery, I will have someone take you to her." The doctor stood.

Marshall quickly got to his feet and shook his hand. "Thank you."

"She is a fighter, she has a long way to go yet but if she keeps this up, she has a good chance." The doctor gave them one last look before he left. Marshall sat back down, his mind slowly tallying the string of injuries the doctor rattled off.

Brandy put a hand on his arm. Her face red, tears falling freely. "She is still with us, which means you can fix this." She knew she was saying too much, but she pushed forward. "If you love her, fight for her and fix this. If not, walk away and don't go in there." Brandy stood up, taking Nora from Delia and held her, whispering that her mom would be alright.


	8. Chapter 8

HAPPILY EVER AFTER...OR NOT

Stan and Delia stepped out to do some work on the case, leaving Brandy and Marshall to wait for word to see Mary. Brandy sat holding a sleeping Nora, lost in thought, waiting to see her sister. _'I know I overstepped my bounds talking to Marshall, but I need to protect Mary right now. Her big sister always looked out for her, cleaning up her screw ups and it was about damn time I did the same for her.' _ Brandy stole a glance at Marshall, who was slumped forward, elbows on his knees and hands over his face. She was calmer now and the sight of him looking so broken, had her feeling guilty. He had done a lot for her over the years. She got up and sat across from him. "Marshall?"

He looked up startled and hesitant, his eyes red from crying. He just looked to her questioningly.

"I didn't mean to be so hard on you earlier, but I want to protect my sister. This isn't completely your fault..." Brandy wasn't sure what else to say, but she pushed forward. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Marshall was surprised. "It used to be my job to protect her."

She gave him a grateful smile. "True, but Mom and I should have been helping."

Marshall was truly amazed by the change in the woman before him. "Looks like you are now." He smiled.

She smiled back. "I think she would prefer you."

The smiled fell from his face. "I know." He looked at Brandy and decided to talk to her. They were alone and at this point, what could it hurt. "Stan asked me a question outside." He took a shaky breath. "If I was sure...I chose the right woman, because from what he could see, there was only one woman I could not live without."

Her eyes widened, stunned at Stan's blunt approach and finally grinned.

"He's right. It's Mary, but...she sees me as a friend...a partner...not romantic.." Marshall mulled over each word as he spoke, in a way distinctly him, as he struggled to say what he meant.

Brandy cut him off. "What makes you say that?"

"Because..she never gave me any indica..tion or response to .."Marshall stuttered, frustrated.

Brandy rolled her eyes. "This is Mary. Have you ever flat out told her how you felt?" Before he could respond, she added. "Clearly, not hinting."

Marshall stared at her. "No."

Brandy tilted her head. "Why?"

"I...I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship..I didn't want her to run." He sighed.

Brandy was stepping into dangerous territory, but spoke up anyway, praying Mary didn't kill her for interfering. "She loves you and I know it is more then just as a partner or friend."

Marshall had suspected from his earlier conversation with her and Stan, but to hear it bluntly stated, rocked him. "Then why didn't she say anything?" He knew it was a stupid question, as soon as he said it.

Brandy snorted, waking Nora. "You are kidding right?" Nora reached her arms toward Marshall, who quickly took her out of Brandy's arms. Brandy became solumn and made an omission she never said out loud. "Marshall, you know better then most...that the Shannon women are broken...emotional retards at best. That's why Mary never spoke up. She wants you happy and didn't want to ruin you." She gave him a sad smile. "Hell it is why I ran away from my own wedding. I ran before Peter could."

Marshall looked at her with a mixture of surprise and sadness. "First, Peter would never have left you."

Brandy smiled through tears. "I think a part of me knew that, but it's too late now." She put her hand on her ever growing belly.

"Have you talked to him, since you have been back?" She shook her head. "If Mary had told me she felt something for me...wanted me while she was carrying Nora, I would have raised her as mine, it wouldn't of mattered to me. Still doesn't." He smiled down at Nora. "For the record, the only way Mary could ruin me is by leaving."

Brandy felt her heart speed up, happy at the thought that she might just have helped Mary and Marshall back to each other and lastly that Peter might forgive her. "You're a good man Marshall."

He just gave her a smile and they both continued to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

HAPPILY EVER AFTER...OR NOT

A/N: My muse was kicking hard while I was away on a business trip. :) Enjoy!

* * *

It was less than an hour later, a nurse came to take them to see Mary. Nora was sound asleep on Marshall's shoulder as he walked with Brandy to ICU. Even though Marshall warned her of how bad Mary might look, she let out a gasp as they entered her room. Neither heard the nurse tell them to hit the call button if they need anything or her step out of the room, both were focused on Mary's prone form.

Brandy pulled a chair closer to the bed and gently placed her hand on her arm. "Hey Mary." Her voice cracked, eyes tear filled. "Just so you know, you are very later for our dinner."

Marshall smiled, not expecting the light hearted comment. "Well, if she was paying, she might have done it on purpose." Chiming in as he pulled a chair to the other side of the bed.

Brandy snorted "You're forgiven." then sombered. "Although, after this I think we should take a vacation."

Marshall whole heartedly agreed, but hoped like hell she stayed here and did not flee to DC. "Well, I think we can arrange that, god knows she has the days."

"Doesn't mean I wanna use um..." Mary's voice was raspy.

Marshall grinned. "Hey Sunshine." He was elated she was awake already.

Brandy smiled, relieved. "You can and you will, seriously, you look like you got your ass handed to you."

Mary huffed, which instantly caused pain to shoot through her chest.

"Easy Mare...you need to keep still." Marshall put a hand on her forehead and smoothed her hair.

Her eyes were swollen, but she cracked them, looking at Marshall's concerned face hovering above her. What caught her eye was her sleeping daughter on his shoulder.

"How broken am I?" Her eyes locked with Marshall.

He took a breath. "One broken and one sprained wrist, seven broken ribs, punctured lung...kidney damage and they had to take out your spleen." He watched her cautiously.

Mary just closed her eyes, trying to reign in her temper. Her heart monitor was giving her away, as the beeping sped up.

"Mary, it's alright please calm down." Brandy was panicking.

Marshall looked over at Brandy. "It's ok, she is processing and more than likely angry."

"Duh...way to state the obvious Doufus." Mary mumbled, clearly aggravated.

Marshall just smiled. "Just watching your back."

"Thought that wasn't a job you wanted anymore." She bit back.

Brandy's eyes widened, surprised at the barb.

Marshall sighed. "Brandy, can you take Nora and call Stan for me?" He handed her his cell phone. "Let him know she is awake."

Brandy looked at him surprised, but took Nora from him. "Sure. I'll give you two a...um yeah. Back in a bit." She quickly stepped out of the room.

Mary kept her eyes shut. She was angry for letting the comment fly and could only hope to blame the drugs she was on.

Marshall sat back down, placing his hand on an un-marred part of her arm. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes opened to look at him, but his head was down.

"I know that doesn't begin to cover it, but I am sorry." He finally met her eyes. "If I could take that day back, I would."

"No you wouldn't, you are building a life with the cheerleader." Her voice was raspy and quiet. "Damn pain meds..." She mumbled.

Marshall smiled a little. "At the moment, I'm happy you're on them, other than for obvious reasons, you will not filter your responses."

"I don't filter." She grumbled.

"Fine. Omit." He started at her and she kept her mouth shut. "Do you know why I tried so damn hard to progress my relationship with Abigail?" Mary didn't respond, she just stared at him. "You." He sighed. "To get over you."

Her eyes widened painfully, causing her to wince at the action. "You don't want me."

He laughed. "I have...I do." He ran his fingers through his hair frustrated. "Mary, I have loved you in some way, since we met." She just stared at him in shock. "You are gorgeous, full of fire and you get me...in ways, nobody else has."

Her heart monitor was racing. "You can't..."

"Why not? Give me one very damn good reason." His eyes pleading with her.

"Me." She whispered.

"You don't love me?" He looked at her hurt, probing her reaction. "Tell me you don't love me."

Her breathing was labored and she felt dizzy. "I'll ruin you." Her eyes closed, trying to will away the panic.

A nurse came barreling in. "Ms. Shannon, are you alright? Are you in pain?" The nurse looked between her and the monitor.

"Chest is tight, dizzy." Mary's breath was wheezy.

"I'm going to put an oxygen mask on you. This is more than likely due to the lung puncture, but I will page the doctor to check on you." The nurse finished putting the mask on her and spoke directly at Marshall. "No upsetting her. She needs to be calm or I will throw you out." The nurse gave him a stern look, before leaving.

Mary smiled a little. "Somebody's in trouble."

"Shit..Mare I'm sorry." He was upset, his eyes glassy. "We'll talk about this later."

She looked at him, feeling the exhaustion start to take her. "I'm going with Stan...want you to be happy." Her voice trailed off as she started to fall asleep.

"You make me happy Mare." He stood up and kissed her forehead. "Just you."

Mary was too exhausted to respond and she surrendered sleep.

Marshall sat watching her, he was angry he upset her, but even more frustrated that she didn't believe him. _'She didn't say she didn't love me...it's a start.'_

"Marshall?" Brandy poked her head back in the room. "Safe to come back?"

He smiled. "Yeah, she is asleep now."

"You two alright?" Brandy knew it wasn't going to be an easy discussion, but Marshall didn't look too happy.

"Not yet, but I think we will." He gave her a small smile. "Stan on his way?"

"Yeah, he should be here soon and he is bringing the car seat for Nora to lounge in." Brandy sat down. "Cause I gotta say, she is heavy after awhile."

Marshall laughed. "Want me to?"

"Nah, she is sound asleep and Stan should be here any minute."

Stan walked in ten minutes later. "How's she doing?"

"Sound asleep. Doctor should be in to check on her soon." Marshall stood to give Stan his seat. "Are you two okay here? I need to take care of something and I will be back in a bit."

Stan looked at him concerned. "Sure." Marshall gave Mary one last look and left.

* * *

It was early, the sun was barely up as Marshall pulled into his driveway. He opened the front door and Oscar was on him instantly. He smiled, petting him.

"Hey." Abigail was sitting at the kitchen table, coffee cup in hand. "You want to tell me where you were and why you hung up on me?"

He sighed. "It doesn't matter where I was...I made a mistake." Abigail looked at him confused. "You asked me to pick you or Mary." He paused, staring at her apologetic. "I pick Mary."

Abigail gasped. "Oh god...you...you loved her this whole time! You were in love with her."

Marshall winced. "Yes, but I do love you but..."

"Not the way you love her." Abigail's voice broke.

"I'm sorry." Marshall stood there with no idea what else to possibly say to make this better.

"Sorry? That's all you can say?" Abigail was hysterical.

"What do you want me to say? Nothing I say will make this better." He walked out of the kitchen into their bedroom to start packing, Oscar stuck close to him.

Abigail followed him. "What are you doing?"

"Packing up some things, I will come back for what I don't get later." He packed some clothes, enough to keep him set to stay at the hospital.

Abigail grabbed the things from his hands, throwing them down. "What you're moving in with her?"

Marshall's temper flared. "I am going to get a place. Leave her out of this."

"Why? She is in this! Has been all along." She bit back.

"Abigail, I don't have the time to get into this with you." He grabbed the items she discarded throwing them in the suitcase. He opened the gunsafe and cleared everything of his out as well.

"Make time. We need to talk about this." She was pleading with him to realize he was making a mistake.

He finished packing the suitcase and walked it to his truck, coming back through the garage. He grabbed the boxes he kept from when they moved in and stared to pack everything up. He wasn t going to pack everything up but given her reaction he feared leaving everything with her. Pictures, awards, files, collectibles all packed and he walked each box to his truck. Abigail was just sitting on the couch sobbing. Two hours later, he had most of his things boxed and in his truck.

"I got majority of my things. I will get the few pieces of furniture later on." She didn t respond and his guilt weighed on him. "I am going to take Oscar." He had been debating but Oscar stuck with him the entire time he packed. Plus Mary gave him the dog, not Abigail. He was clearly more attached to him as he had made no move towards Abigail since he arrived. He grabbed his food, bowls, bed and leash. Giving Abigail one last look, he left. Oscar jumped into the truck, not even questioning what was going on. "Well, since I don't have a place to go yet and not many would take you." He pet Oscar on the head, who flopped down next to him. "Mary's it is." Oscar wagged his tail. "She is going to kill me."

Twenty minutes later, he pulled up to Mary's. He put Oscar in the yard, while he unloaded all his things into her garage. He checked the house to make sure there was nothing Oscar could get into. He let him inside, filling his food and water bowl, setting up his bed by the slider and headed back to the hospital.

* * *

Marshall walked into her room to find all four occupants asleep. He tapped Stan, who immediately woke up. "Some guard you are." Marshall smirked at him. Stan just yawned. "What did the doctor say?"

"Just to keep her calm, but so far so good." Stan stood, stretching.

Marshall leaned against the wall, watching Mary. "She wake up again?"

"No, been out since you left." Stan looked at him, noticing how worn out he seemed. "You alright?"

Marshall just nodded. "What should we do about Brandy and Nora? I don t think it's safe to just send them home yet?"

"Agreed." Stan paused. "What about your place?"

Marshall blanched. "Actually, I am not even at my place."

Stan s eyes widened. "That's where you went."

Marshall nodded. "I dropped everything in Mary's garage for time being and Oscar is in the house."

Stan quietly laughed. "You're lucky she isn't in any shape to kill you."

"I know." Marshall smiled, knowing how angry she would be at first, but knew she loved Oscar.

"I will go back to the house with them. I assume, you are staying here?" Stan was silently happy that Marshall was taking steps to fix things.

"Absolutely."

"Who's going where?" Mary's voice startled them both.

"Jesus Mary! You scared me." Stan jumped.

"Boo." Her voice weak but amused.

Marshall chuckled. "How are you feeling?" She gave him a look that screamed dumb question. "Ah...there is the Mary Shannon I know."

_'Shannon'_

Mary furrowed her brow, remembering. "O'Conner." Marshall's jaw tensed and Stan looked at her confused. "He was there."

Stan tensed. "Are you sure?"

"He is looking for money...dad supposedly had." She was exhausted just from the small effort of talking.

"Did you see him?" Marshall's voice steel.

"No." Her voice raspy again. "Speakerphone."

Stan smiled. "Got him. I pulled luds...Delia and I will figure out how to trace back to him." Mary didn't say anything, she started to drift away again. Stan pulled out his cell. "Delia, meet me at Mary's house, bring everything...thanks." He hung up. "You stay with her." Stan was fired up. He got up and gently woke Brandy. "Let's get you and Nora home. We will bring you back later."

Brandy nodded, exhausted. Stan didn't want Brandy having any complications with her pregnancy like her sister did. He lifted Nora's carrier as Brandy stood. "I will text you when I know more. I got them."

Marshall gave a grateful nod and they left. He sat loving watching Mary and kept a mindful eye on the door.

* * *

Marshall felt her eyes on him, knowing she was awake. "What are you thinking?"

"Wondering, why O'Conner is so damn determined to come after me." Mary felt helpless, but most of all angry.

"Stan and Delia are working on getting O'Conner, don't worry about that now." His voice still held an edge of anger but primarily was just concerned. "Just rest, I got you covered."

Mary looked over at him, taking in his haggard appearance. "You look like crap."

Marshall snorted. "Yeah, well you aren't looking so hot yourself right now cowgirl."

Mary gave him a crooked smile. "Don't I know it. What time is it?"

Marshall stretched. "Um a little after two pm."

"Friday?" Mary was lost on the day.

He shook his head. "Sunday."

Her eyes widened. "Jesus, I'm out of it...you should get home."

Marshall shook his head. "Nope, I am right where I should be."

"I doubt she feels that way." Mary mumbled.

"You're right. She doesn't, but that is no longer my concern." He looked at her conveying his seriousness.

"What did you do?" Mary wanted to jump and shake sense into him.

"I...corrected a mistake." He gave her a small smile. "While you were asleep, I packed up and left."

"That's it?" Mary was dumbstruck.

Marshall nodded. "I explained, she yelled. Oscar left with me."

Mary smiled at that, happy the cheerleader didn't get her dog. "Explained?"

Marshall sighed. "You really want to get into this now? Last time, you caused a nurse to scold me."

She smiled. "Hey now, don't blame me. I'm in the hospital."

"Excuses, excuses." He was happy their usual banter was returning. He had missed it, if only for a few days. "Serious though, if you aren't up to this, we should wait." He was worried.

"Talk to me Marshall." She was worried she screwed this up for him.

He sighed, head down. "I told her I made a mistake choosing her, and that I was to blame for not being honest with myself." He looked up at her. "I told her I loved you and that it wouldn't change."

Mary felt her head spin at everything those words meant.

"You could never ruin me unless you left me." Marshall's eyes filled, showing emotion he rarely shared. "Please do not run to DC with Stan. Stay here." He paused, watching the whirlwind of emotions in her eyes. "If you really want to go and it is what you want then go, but I'm going too."

Her eyes widened and her heart monitor sped up. "You aren't...thinking clearly."

He stopped her, moving closer. " know exactly what I'm doing. I'm choosing you. I love you." He paused. "Mare, I love you...because of who you are." He could see the fear in her eyes. "I will not let you ruin us. I know you, who you are...your crazy family, insecurities...I don't care about any of them...I just want you." He took a breath. "I won't leave."

"You did." Her whisper barely audible.

He smiled. "For a day of lost sanity, I regretted it the second the words left my lips."

"Ok."

He froze and leaned closer, shocked. "What?"

"I said ok." She knew it wasn't a declaration of love, but this wasn't how she thought that would happen if at all.

He smiled, standing and kissed her forehead. "Good...ok is good."

* * *

Reviews are welcome! What did you think :)


End file.
